Computing devices are often connected to a dedicated audio device to present content to multiple listeners or to increase an area over which the content is presented. A connection between a computing device and an audio device can be implemented via a wireless network, such as a wireless personal-area-network. Once a wireless connection is established with a computing device, the audio device can receive the content to be presented. Maintaining this wireless connection, however, often prevents the audio device from communicating with other computing devices or other content sources. Additionally, re-configuring the wireless connection or establishing another wireless connection with another computing device may be inconvenient, overly complex, or time consuming.